


Virulent

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Death is Not Always Death, Demons, Hell, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Non-Romantic Sex, Politics, Underworld, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: In the end, there is no end. From the ashes of defeat rises a new beginning. From the remnants of obsession walk the ghosts of the glorified, and in great power, the greatest failure sleeps.





	Virulent

**Author's Note:**

> I know not who prompted this, but I felt personally attacked by your prompt. I hope you know this. 
> 
> A round of grateful kisses to those who deserve it.
> 
> Happy endings this way die. That being said, have fun reading, but don't blame me for this. It's all OP's fault. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Due to the magnitude of this piece, it is yet incomplete (as fuck). I make not a single promise as to when completion will be, but be assured that I am diligently working towards the end._
> 
> **Originally posted for Chenpionships round 5. Removed for editing and completion shortly after reveals.**

Content will be returned to this page on September 1, 2019. On that date, the full Arc I of Virulent will be posted. For this reason, the two teaser scenes have been removed. I apologize for any disappointment this may cause.


End file.
